


Every Version Of You

by LibbyWrites



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites
Summary: Zayn tries to calm Liam's nerves while they wait for the phone to ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to upload all my Tumblr drabbles on AO3 to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is Drabble #11, requested by [Heather](http://hevab.tumblr.com/). The prompt was "I can hardly stand myself.”
> 
> [Here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/post/157591783915/hi-dear-thanks-for-requesting-the-prompt-was) is the original Tumblr post in case you want to check it out and [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/ask) is my ask box in case you want to request something. (My prompt lists are over [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)).
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!

“I’m so freaking anxious…” Liam complained, pushing his plate away, crossing his arms, a pout threatening to appear.

Zayn simply smiled from his chair, sighing. He was already done with lunch, a delicious lasagna Liam had made earlier because he was so full of nervous energy he couldn’t stand still. “You gotta eat, babe,” he reminded Liam, trying to push the plate back in front of him, in vain.

Liam pushed it away again, annoyed. “I can’t,” he declared, just as his leg started twitching under the table, making the whole thing shake.

That was enough of a warning for Zayn. He knew his husband all too well, and these endless circles of overthinking and inner panic never ended well unless something stopped them. That something was usually him and it made him secretly so damn proud, knowing he was the only one that knew how to calm Liam down when he got like this. He stood from his place at the table and positioned himself behind Liam. His hands went straight to his shoulders, rubbing them slowly. “We’re gonna be fine, I promise. They’re gonna call,” he tried. He wasn’t about to admit he was nervous about it too. Pretending to be completely confident when he was actually shitting his pants was usually his thing.

“What if they don’t? What if they think we suck? What if they tell us we’ll never make it? What if… what if…” Liam let the words fall out of his mouth in a jumble.

Zayn could feel the tension building on his shoulders, so his rubbing became an actual massage while Liam kept trying to find all the ways this could go wrong. “Babe, stop,” he pleaded, as gently as he could. “Please don’t do that, yeah? Whatever happens, we’re gonna be fine,” he promised again. Yeah, he was kind of terrified too, but he was determined to make things work. This was their dream, he wasn’t about to give up just because it was hard.

“Ugh, I hate this…” Liam complained, letting his head fall forward on top of the table. Zayn was pretty sure it would have hit the wood pretty hard if Liam’s arms weren’t in the way to cushion the fall. “How the fuck can you even stand me right now? I can hardly stand myself,” Liam’s voice came from between his arms, muffled and low.

Zayn smiled. He knew the answer to that one. “Oh, Li…” he whispered. Slowly, he moved to stand by Liam’s side, his hands pulling on his shoulders to sit him upright again. As soon as he found the space, he crawled between Liam and the table, straddling Liam’s lap, hands carefully cradling his face to keep his attention from straying. “I love you. I don’t ‘stand’ you, I love you. Every version of you,” he declared, planting a little kiss on Liam’s nose. Liam rolled his eyes but he smiled, big, making Zayn feel a fucking army of butterflies attacking his belly. Just like the first time.

“I love best-chef-in-the-world-Liam when you’re nervous about something. I love loud-and-silly-Liam when you’re drunk. I love sleepy-Liam after a long day at work. I love clingy-sweet-Liam after we make love. I really love that one,” Liam actually laughed, finally relaxing enough to wrap his arms around Zayn’s waist. “I also love ridiculous-Liam when you play with my sisters, and quiet-contemplative-Liam when you have so much in your mind you need silence to make it make sense. I love unstoppable-hard-working Liam when you really really want something, and incredibly-sneaky Liam when you plan surprises for me,” they both smiled at that, probably going back to the same memory of the day Liam proposed after planning behind Zayn’s back for months. “I love best-friend-Liam, listening to me ramble for hours when I need to get things out of my chest, I love partner-in-crime-Liam, planning beautiful things for our future with me, and I…” Zayn stopped to sigh, a necessary sigh to get rid of the last shreds of his own tension. “I specially love the Liam you’re gonna become when that phone rings. Because yes, it’s gonna ring, and we’re gonna-,” almost like it was on purpose, Zayn’s cellphone started ringing in his pocket. Fuck.

The tension reappeared on Liam’s body, but at least the smile stayed in place. Zayn let go of Liam’s face to reach for his phone, looking at the screen as soon as he had it in front of him. He smiled, and showed the screen at Liam. ‘Mary-AdoptionAgency’ was the name of the caller. Liam looked at the phone, and then at Zayn, biting his lip, nodding. Zayn took the call, planting his free hand on the center of Liam’s chest. He did need strength to do this too, so he focused his eyes on his hand, on the ring adorning his finger. “Hello?” he greeted, and then listened in silence as the woman on the other side of the line gave him the answer they had been waiting for for months now. “Okay, thank you, Mary. I’ll call you back in a minute after I talk it over with Liam,” he replied, looking back up at his husband. “Yeah, bye,” he hung up, taking a second to sigh and smile. “Well… Are you ready to become best-dad-ever-Liam?” Zayn asked, letting his smile become a grin.

Liam’s entire face transformed. It went from nervous to confused to overwhelmed in a second, his eyebrows furrowing, his mouth opening, his eyes filling up with sudden tears. “Really?” he asked, like he needed confirmation he wasn’t dreaming. Zayn nodded, finally feeling all of Liam’s tension leave him in an instant, being replaced by pure joy when the phone fell to the floor, forgotten, as they got lost in each other’s arms.


End file.
